Full cirlce continuation
by neveah1
Summary: Last installment of the Gone again and Freak parade for those following starts on Chapter four post allowed by her sister...
1. Chapter 4

Full circle-4

Fast Author note- I had to make a new account I am under Critical-Skyz. I will just update everything as I go, sorry for the inconvience. You can imagine my response when I went to log on and found out. I no longer had an account.

Again sorry. - To who ever I pissed off.

Disclaimer- I only own Becca and Ella

That is all!

It had been a month since Dena left. Becca sighed as she looked out the window '_a freakin month' _ she picked up the note she had written a month ago Of course he had called when he got to where he was going. He did sound more relaxed and calm; he told her he would talk to her soon. That was a month ago.

Ella agreed to let Becca move in as long as she promised to keep her hands to herself, and if she had any weird cravings for Sam, she had to tell Ella first. Becca happily agreed. Ella watched her sister stare out the window and turned to Sam "Go talk to her" "Me, why she is your sister?" Sam asked in surprise. Ella smiled slyly "Because… you aren't her sister. And she won't freak out on your ass" She snuck her fingers under his shirt and ran her nails lightly down his back, before pushing him towards her. Sam stumbled forward; as he recovered, he turned to not see Ella standing behind him anymore. He took a deep breath and turned to face the trembling pouty lips and sad brown eyes of her sister. Becca gazed at Sam "Its okay, Sam, you don't have to have an awkward chat with me. I know why dean left and I'll be fine". In addition, Sam almost believed her "Becca I know how you feel, its okay to admit that you are hurt by my brother leaving ". Becca pushed past Sam and went down the hall to her bedroom.

Sam felt awful, he knew his brother had a few things to work through, but to not even call Becca. Even Sam thought that was a little shitty. Sam felt a figure enter the room, it was his father "Sam, I talked to Dean. I don't think he is coming back, you need to talk to Becca". Sam always had to talk and cover up for his brother, but not anymore he was sick and tired of cleaning up his messes." No, I am not going to tell her anything. If Dean doesn't want to face anyone that is his problem not mine". John chuckled at his youngest son's outburst "Good for you Sam" he left to go do his eldest son's dirty work. Some one had to tell Becca, Dean was not coming back. John had to agree with Sammy, this was shitty of Dean, not to call Becca himself.

John stopped in the doorway of the bedroom. Becca was on her bed, looking at a photo. She looked up "Hey, John come on in" She started to sit up when he waved at her "Stay where you are". He came in and sat down on her bed "Becca" he said in a gentle voice" Honey listen, I'm sure Dean is just busy busting ghost" " Sure he is and his cell phone battery died too John. Leaving hi m helpless in letting anyone know when he is coming back" Becca spat out. John ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "That is were you are wrong, he did call me" Becca's eyes brightened up "Really" then they dimmed a little after she saw John's face " And?" she asked quietly " Becca, Dena isn't coming back". Becca slid off her bed in horror "No he wouldn't do that" John stood up to comfort her, but she pulled away _this couldn't be happening not again_.

Suddenly she could not breathe as memories swarmed her mind_ hot sweaty bodies intertwined with each other_. Her head snapped up and she stared at John "Fine, I guess I can move on then…" She opened her bathroom door went in and closed it and John heard the click of the lock. As John turned leave the room as he saw Sam standing there "Sam" but Sam walked way from his father. He knew what he needed to do and the sooner the better.

Becca turned on the shower, sat down on the toilet seat and stared at the floor for a second. Somewhere deep inside, she knew he was not coming back. It just bothered her so much more hearing it from some one else's mouth. Becca stripped out of her clothes, adjusted the water temperature and eased into the shower. Becca tried to enjoy her shower, but it did not work. Slowly the dam broke and the tears trickled down her face.

Becca knew no one could hear her so she sank down into the tub until she was sitting on the bottom of the tub. She began to sob; she did not try to stop the sobs either, bringing her knees up to her chest. She tried to understand why Dean did this.

I hope the ones that read the other two stories can still follow this , if not I'll set the other two up again…..It does get better I promise.


	2. chapter 5

Full circle- 5

I hope none of you forgot about me Lol….. I still have Un-expecting to update but you know the two week waiting thing well that's what I'm doing right now is waiting.

Mentioning of an Angel character Cordelia Chase and her visions- I don't own that show either.

Small rape scene

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for Ella and Becca

Sam winced at the sound of his father's truck ripping out of the driveway. Just like is Dad to avoid a situation having to do with Dean. He sighed and looked back down at his cup of coffee. Ella came into view " Hey , I thought you were on your way to hog tie your brother to bring him back" Sam smiled at her analogy she used " I am , I'm not sure how long it will take and I'm not like my brother. I will be coming back." Ella kissed his cheek "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere and I'm sure I have to deal with a cranky sister for a long while." Sam gave her a sad smile then got out of the chair " Lets get married" Ella almost choked on her coffee.

Sam cocked an eyebrow "I'm serious, I found a little chapel 20 minutes from here" Ella studied Sam's face he was serious. "Sam" she started "No, I'm serious. I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me, so come on real fast." Ella's eyes sparkled -_ maybe the only proposal she'd ever get and she was madly in love with this Winchester , not so much the other one._ " okay I'll get Becc…" " No, lets go now. We can throw a big wedding later for show" Watching Sam all excited made her feel warm and fuzzy "Alright let me get my sneakers and we will go". AS Ella walked away Sam realized what he did.

**Hours later**

Becca was on the laptop ,looking for a normal every day job. She sighed as she scrolled down the page. She felt a dull throb in her skull but ignored it, a second later the throbbing ripped into her brain, throwing her out of her chair. A face flashed through her mind but then it was gone, the pain intensified. A scream ripped out of her throat , it felt like hot coals were being poured into her head. She finally let the pain take over, her body convulsed as she tried to curl into a protective ball. It was suppose to have been over. AS fast as the pain came it lessened, like what ever did that was satisfied in the results. That's when Becca slipped into the darkness.

AS Ella opened the front door, she knew something was wrong , her pulse started to race. She looked around the room, she saw the laptop on the floor, and the cord looked like it was ripped out of the wall. Ella put down her purse , the panic she was trying to keep at bay was sneaking up on her. She was startled when Sam came up behind her " What is it , what's wrong?" She held up her hand as she walked into the living room "Becca?' she called . She looked around the room "Becca, are you here?" She took a chance and walked into the small den she had.

There her sister was sitting in the dark, by the small desk. Becca saw her sister, but didn't want to move. Ella turned to flip the light switch when Becca stopped her" Ella , don't" the tone in her voice made her stop "Beck, what's wrong?" Becca turned the chair around to look at her sister " Sam's coming " Ella turned around and saw Sam "Everything okay?" Ella gave him a smile " Yea , um why don't you get a move on with your trip with John" Sam wasn't sure if should have left the room, but Ella walked out with him "Sam , just got get your brother and bring him home". Sam knew something was wrong , he decided against probing into lives he shouldn't " Okay , I'll see you in a week or so" he pulled into a lingering kiss " I love you" "I love you too, now go before it gets too late" Sam nodded and picked up his car keys. The last image Ella saw was he walking out the door.

A Second later she was kneeling next to her sister, who still didn't want the light on " Becca it has happened again didn't it?" Becca wouldn't look at her sister " Rebecca , you have to tell me I can help. I'll call Missouri like last time" "El, it isn't like last time . Remember when Cordy was messed up?" Ella's eyes widened "But that guy is dead" "Becca smirked " Well something did this" as she said it she turned on a small lamp.

Ella backed peddled at the sight of Becca's face, her face was bruised and cut. Ella turned her face, she gasped . There was a deep cut on her face , from her mouth to her cheek and it was still bleeding " Becca you need to get to the hospital" "No! I called Jake already, he will be here soon." Ella moved back "Can you move?" Becca nodded, she stood up and followed Ella to the edge of the living room. The light from the kitchen was like some one poured salt into her wounds, she stumbled back "Ella, I can't" Ella looked at her " now what's wrong , the light?" Becca moved back " Yea" Ella closed the blinds "We have to call Cordy" she said out loud.

Becca looked at her " We can't call Cordelia . She's dead remember?" Ella shook her head " I meant summon her" as the words came out of her mouth ,the door bell rang " Come in Jake" Ella gave her a funny look and watched as the door opened and Jake stepped through it with his bags of tricks. He was always so handsome, jet black hair, blue eyes, Ella's eyes drifted down his body then back up. " So I hear someone needs stitches" he smiled. " Yep , Becca does, she is very sensitive to the light though" Jake only nodded as he saw Becca sitting in the dark living room.

Ella decides to leave them alone so Jake could patch her up "Have fun kids". Ella went up to her bedroom to call John. He was around during Cordelia's ordeal and she was their cousin. The powers that Be made a pack with their family after Cordy passed. No one else would get the visions "John, Ella I need you to come back. PTB are reeking havoc on Becca'. Ella sighed and dialed Sam's number she was only going to tell him as much as she had too.

Downstairs, Jake took Becca into the bathroom, he kept the lights low so he didn't hurt Becca more than he had too. " What happened?" he asked as she hissed when removed the gauze on her cheek. He winced at the sight of the gash in her face "the PTB's renigged on a promise and I'll have a whole in the back of my head". He carefully took a washcloth and used warm water to cleanse the wound "Becca you know what I have to do and it will hurt" she nodded, she knew it had to be done. Jake watched as she placed the good side the good side of her face on the sink " Go for it" Jake poured the peroxide in the wound . Becca bit the inside of her cheek as she felt the sting of the liquid and her knees buckled _this more than hurts_ she felt the passing out part coming on and was some what glad for it… Jake watched her slump down "Becca?" he propped her up against the wall "Alright" he whispered "just relax" as he took out the needle to stitch her up and place a bandage over her wound.

Jake heard a noise behind him, there was a shadow of a man looking at him, never letting Jake make a move it stepped into his body. _Jake_ looked down at Becca, it knelt down and moved Becca to the floor, and his hand ran down her shirt and stopped at her jeans. _Jake_ stepped out of his jeans and a smile appeared as she began to wake up, a hand went over her mouth to stop her screams, he was inside her faster than she could blink, then it was all over in seconds. She saw the man leave Jake's body , and she began to shake uncontrollable.

Ella hung up with Sam, he said something about maybe bringing Dean back tomorrow. She wandered down stairs and went to the bathroom. Becca was on the floor curled into a ball sobbing" Becca , what happened , where is Jake?" Becca looked up at her sister ,she couldn't begin to say what happened, she knew it wasn't Jake who raped her but would Ella believe that?

An hour went by and Ella stared at Becca in complete disbelief. She sent Becca upstairs to bed. She went into her own room and picked up the phone " Sam, you have to come home right now, with or with out Dean" " Why , I just found Dean." Ella lowered her voice and told Sam what happened " What, Yea okay we'll be right there". Ella heard the phone hang up. She went into Becca's room and laid next to her sister who hadn't stopped crying, Ella laid closer and put an arm over Becca's stomach "its going to be okay" she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Scene

Sam looked at his brother who was knocked out hog-tied, he wasn't willing to go back. Andrea helped Sam drug his brother and tied him up. That's when his phone rang, he felt his knees go weak after he hung up the phone and looked at his brother. He thanks Andrea and Lucas then stared on his way back. Andrea and Lucas went into the house, moments later the house erupted into flames, no one heard the screams, as a man walked away with a satisfied grin.

Next chapter coming very soon…..


	3. Chapter 6

Full- circle-6

I'm almost done with this story. Thankfully it's taken a lot out of me,

There is a time warp-

**Three days later.**

Ella woke first; it took some time for her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. She sniffed the air and rolled over. Becca was on her side still asleep; the air had a comforting smell. Throwing back the blankets she eased into a house rob and wandered down to the kitchen.

There was an older man in an apron cooking in her kitchen" John?" the older man turned around " Well, I'm glad to see you up and about. The spell worked I take it". She sat down at the kitchen table " what did you make?" john was all smiles when he turned around " Blueberry pancakes". He placed plateful in front of her. She eyes him in confusion "Okay, why are you in such a good mood? And where is Dean and Sam?" " Well…" John started as he poured a cup of coffee for his daughter-in-law "First the bad news, Jake killed him. Missouri and I went to question him. He wrote a letter to Becca. He felt responsible for what happened. Second, Dean and Sam were on their way back, when they were arrested for Andrea and Lucas's murder. Third the good news. Missouri took care of the thing torturing Becca, look at your wrist."

Ella looked down it was the same symbol Dean had carried around his neck, it was wrapped around her wrist 'That will keep you protected from evil. Becca has two, one on each wrist and one on the base of her neck.' Ella didn't have to ask why Becca had triple protection. She piled a load of pancakes into her mouth, just as the door opened, Dean and Sam walked through.

Ella squealed and choked on the pancakes, but ran over to Sam and jumped on him. Dean smiled, but she noticed his smiled didn't reach his eyes, but hugged her as well. Dean eyed her pancakes and John placed a plate in front of his son. Sam was still hanging onto Ella' Blueberry Dad?" John smiled at his son "Yep, I learned the art of cooking." The four of them had a very quiet breakfast.

After breakfast, John left to visit Missouri. Sam looked at his wife with a mischievous look in his eyes. She smiled and nodded. Dean rolled his eyes. He knew he had to go see Becca. Ella had told him she was awake but unresponsive to her, he had told h4er that was because she didn't have the special touch. He watched his brother and Ella disappear. Dean stood up and decided to clean up the kitchen, he was trying to come up with the words that would help Becca. Never could he imagine the crap she had gone through. He had been gone 6 weeks; she might not even want to see him.

Dean once finished with the dishes made his way up the stairs. He knocked on the door, he remembered being in her room. He turned the handle and opened the door a little a force closed it, he tried it again and once more she waved her hand and it slammed shut " Damn it Becca, come on". A third time he got his head in, when the door slammed, hitting him forcing him back.

Now he was just getting pissed off "Rebecca, knock it off if you don't open this door." he didn't get to finish the sentence, he heard the door lock. Dean sighed and slammed his shoulder into the door. It gave way under his weight. He stepped in and closed the broken door behind him.

Becca was on her side, facing the window. She felt him climb onto her bed. He touched her hair, she didn't move closer nor did she move away from him. Dean removed his sneakers and shirt; he lifted up the covers and climbed into the bed once more. He just laid down next to her, just listening to her breathing. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he felt her inch closer to him. He rolled onto his side and let her lean against him. Dean smiled, when she reached around searching for his hand. She lay it over her hip, and with her other hand held his. Dean let her stay that way for a few more hours.

About 2PM, he kissed her bare shoulder, he felt her tense up against his lips. He continued across her back, carefully and gently. He stopped when he reached the tattoo on her neck " Nice ink" he whispered in her ear. He knew she heard him, a second later he felt her shaking against him "Becca, none of this is your fault" the shaking increased " Jake isn't your fault. Something evil took over his body, raped you, and left. Jake died because he was so guilt ridden, he took his own life." " Because of me I was the one who made him feel guilty." She lifted a hand to wipe her tear stained cheek.

Dean pulled her so she was lying on her back. He propped himself on an elbow and looked at her. The cut on her cheek made his heart drop. She blinked her tears out of her eyes. Dean leaned in and kissed her cheek, she closed her eyes. She turned towards him, letting him kiss her; her cheek didn't hurt anymore but reminded her of Jake.

Something snapped inside of her, all of a sudden she wanted Dean so badly she couldn't stand it. Becca pulled Dean on top of her "Becca" he was going to protest, he knew this was so very wrong, as her hands traveled south of his jeans. All Thoughts of it being wrong disappeared. Becca worked his jeans until they were off "dean, please" she begged " Becca we don't have to do this" his brain told her "Yes we do, I want too please" She again reached down to stroke him once more. Dean tried to be as gentle and loving as he could but it wasn't long until she was panting, begging and writhing beneath him. She reached up and kissed his lips, as they both got lost in a deep dark abyss. Without saying a word Becca snuggled closer to Dean and fell asleep listening to his breathing.

Okay now that I got the mush out of the way, I can work on destroying their lives.


	4. Chapter 7

Full circle-7

**Huge time jump, I think….**

Sadly I think this is as far, as this story can go. Maybe I can squeeze one more chapter.

Disclaimer- I'm just using and abusing the boys, but I will return them to their rightful own when I'm through.

The evil lay in wait for the perfect time to strike. Five years later seem like a perfect time to strike.

It was a perfect day, the perfect day for a funeral, anyway. The sky was cloudy and gray; a soft rain came down. The priest said a few nice words about the man in the wooden and brass coffin. Surprisingly there were more than a few people watching the ceremony. If there was a heaven, that is where they hoped John Winchester had gone. To heaven to see their mother, if not then prayed Satan showed some kind of mercy on their father.

It was kind of amusing to think Satan would show their father, John Winchester any mercy, why should he or she. John had sent more evil back to hell.

Dean was tired of funerals; he hated how all the time it was dark and raining. Just once he'd like it to be sunny and bright. He laughed silently to himself, for his funeral it would be sunny and bright. He took a deep breath and looked at Sammy. His brother never really remembered his mother's, but Jesse's was forever in his mind. Sammy's hand was hovering quiet close to Dean's and honestly, he was waiting for the little boy to emerge and grab Dean's hand.

Their father was gone, taken away, not by anything super natural. He just died over night. Missouri said it was his time to go, she stood on the other side holding Sam's hand.

As the priest said a few final words, Dean and Sam stepped forward to say their final good-byes. Even though Dean was the oldest and the closest to John Winchester, it was Sam, who broke down; and sunk down to his knees. Dean, didn't try to get him to stand back up, he just placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to let him know he was there.

Sam took a breath and let it out in a sob" Dad, I just want you to know that I never hated you. I always loved you" _'I know son, now go take care of Dean_' was the voice Sam heard in his mind. Sam stood back up and let Dean say goodbye "Hey, Dad? Don't worry. I'll take care of Sam" as he let his hand run over the casket he turned to it " Oh and Dad, Semper Fi" he turned back around and walked back to Sam, who let the tears flow. AS they lowered John Winchester into his final resting place.

Dean felt his legs growing weak, Sam saw the look on his face and grabbed his hand. Becca walked up to her husband on the other side and grabbed the other hand. As the crowd dispersed, Missouri told people that refreshments were being held at her home. She looked over at the two brothers; she had a feeling they wouldn't be there, at least Dean. Sam would be there with Ella and Deanna, she was right too. She watched as Sam tried to convince Dean to go with him and his family. Again he declined, but was firmer with his brother " Okay Dean, but what should I tell people if they ask about you?" Dean's eyes grew dark " I don't care, what you tell them. I can't be in that house with people giving me fake sympathy Sam." Sam only nodded as he watched Dean walked away with Becca following him. Sam went with Ella to Missouri's home, hoping Dean would come around.

Becca followed Dean, knowing better than to ask him if there was anything she could do. Becca knew that Dean was going to take his father's death hard, but wasn't sure how hard. Dean could feel Becca, behind him as he got closer to his car" Becca, you don't have to stay with me" he told her as he opened his car door "Yes, I do Dean". Dean slammed the door shut " Why, Becca, huh I have nothing left to offer, except death and heartache, get out while you can". This statement pissed off Becca, after every thing that happened now he was trying to push her away again.

Becca grabbed his arm, he tried to pull away, but her gripe tightened on him "Becca, let me go" Becca watched as the rest of the people where leaving the cemetery. She pushed Dean against his car' _Damn, when did she start working out'_ he thought as his body slammed against the car" Dean." She warned " What, Becca you going to beat me up?" He pushed her back a little. That was all Becca wanted she brought back her fist and let it fly, right into Dean's jaw. Dean's head flew back a little bit. Becca took a step back getting into a balanced stance "Becca, I'm not going to fight you…" again she punched him, again and then kicked him in the stomach.

Dean crumbled down to his knees, not understanding why his wife was beating on him. Dean knew she was waiting for him to stand up. He had to catch her of guard. Becca dropped her hands, giving Dean the chance he needed. He sprung to his feet and lunged at her knocking her off her feet. Becca saw it coming and was ready for the shove.

Dean lay on top of her, looking down. Thankfully the Impala was hiding them from by passers. Becca looked at her husband, right into his hazel eyes. She brought her hands up to his face " Dean, it is okay to be upset, it's okay to cry even." Dean's body relaxed against her a little, he stared down into her deep chocolate brown ones. He laid his head down on to her chest " No, it isn't Becca". Dean pushed himself up and off of Becca. After standing up he helped her up too " Want to go home?" she asked him " I'll go, I think you should go take care of Sam for me" was his answer " Are you sure?" Dean nodded "I'm sure, come on Ill give you a lift." He opened the door for her, as he did so something beckoned him to look back at his father's grave. Nothing was there but Dean had an uneasy feeling.

Dean dropped off Becca at Missouri's house; he waved as he drove away. Becca walked into the house to find Sam, the minute she stepped foot into the house she knew something was very wrong. Becca searched the room for Ella; she didn't see her sister and panic set in. Sam walked over to his sister- in- law, Becca looked a little pale " Sam, where is Ella?" Sam frowned " Bathroom why?" Becca looked around and full fledged panic set in "Where Sam?" ": Down the hall to the right." Becca moved quickly down the hallway, trying not to cause panic with the other five people that had gone to Missouri's.

Becca stopped in front of the bathroom door with Sam behind her "Ella? Ella, open the door." Becca yelled. They heard the toilet flush and then glass breaking. Sam pushed Becca out of the way, slamming his full body weight against the door. When that didn't work, he tried kicking it. Becca looked down and saw the red seeping out from under the door. Sam saw it too " Call 911" Becca stood still as if in a trance, her head slumped forward. Missouri heard the commotion and had already called 911.

She walked Becca over to a chair and tried to talk to her. Becca had astro-planed herself into the bathroom; at least she had some of her mojo left. She looked around the room, the mirror had exploded, into Ella cutting and slicing her. The largest piece lodged itself into her stomach. Becca stood in horror as her sister pulled the piece out; blood ran freely from her stomach " No, no, no Ella." Becca bent down, she heard a popping noise, the bottom part of the mirror blew out. Before she could duck a smaller, sharper piece of glass grazed her neck, slicing it wide open. Becca lost concentration and popped back into her body, the injury went with her.

Sam finally got the door open, but it was too late and Sam knew it too. Becca's eyes flew open; she rushed the door ignoring her injury. Sam caught her by the waist " Becca, she gone, I'm sorry" Sam noticed the blood trailing down his arm "Becca?" Becca's knees gave out as she turned to mush in Sam's arms "Not her too" he thought out loud, he lay her down on the ground. Missouri ushered him into the kitchen "you have to call Dean, call your brother." Sam sat down in a chair and looked up at Missouri…

Thought I'd leave you hanging, but I'm not sure if Dean should die or not….


	5. Chapter 8

Full cirlce-8

I knew I'd have to get another chapter up- oh the daughter, that will be coming up, she well was ushered out she isn't a big character yet. She was with a baby-sitter.

Before the ambulance left, Missouri had called Dean. She was sure he broke all speed limits to get back to her house. He knew Ella was dead, he had no news on Becca, he prayed to who ever was in charge that Becca stayed alive. Sam didn't remember the Impala throwing stones in the driveway as it stopped. Sam didn't remember too much of anything.

Dean stormed into the house looking for his brother, he saw Sam sitting on the couch staring out into space. Dean knelt down in front of his brother "Sammy" Sam never moved he kept staring right past Dean, It was like his mind couldn't grasp what had happened. Dean stood up and stood right in front of Sam. He pulled him to his body and wrapped his arms around his brother. After a few minutes Sam was clinging to Dean for all he was worth.

Missouri was riding with Becca to the hospital. The paramedics placed heavy gauze over her neck wound. The gauze was already turning crimson; her eyes were open and glassy. She was holding Missouri's hand. Becca refused to blink, she knew if she did the tears would all. Right now they were just blurring up her vision. She just saw her sister die, not once but twice in one day, how her brain hadn't a major melt down was beyond her. She could hear the paramedics talking about severed something and tried to sedate her. Her body was not cooperating. She felt Missouri's hand on her forehead, heard her say sleep. Her eyes closed and the men working on her didn't say a word.

Once at the hospital, Missouri let the doctors take both girls away. She had to call Dean and Sam. Dean picked up the phone on the first ring " Yeah?" Missouri frowned "Is that any way to answer the phone?" she heard Dean's growl on the other end " Dean, honey, they took Becca to surgery, she has lost a lot of blood. I'm going to stay here until you get here then I'd pick up Deanna" Dean looked down at his brother " Um Missouri, I think Becca's aunt is taking Deanna away for a few days or weeks until this all blows over". Missouri told Dean she understood and that she would wait for word about Becca.

Dean hung up the phone and walked ver to Sam, who still hadn't said anything "Sammy, come on man you have to snap out of it" Sam's eyes made contact with Dean's "Why Dean, huh? Why is it all of my women are dead, huh? Why can't you loose some times?" Dean took a step backward, he knew this was going to get ugly " Sammy" Sam stood up, he toed up to Dean " Why wasn't it Becca huh?" Dean felt his throat close up " Sam, I know you are upset but we have to go to the hospital" Sam shook his head " No you go ahead Id like to be by myself". Dean frowned "Sam, I don't think that would be a good idea, what if something happens to you."

Dean knew his brother was in pain, he wished he could take it away, he wished he could bring Ella back. He wished he could bring back his father as well. Sam wasn't a baby anymore and Dean wasn't sure how to fix him anymore.

Sam looked down at the floor, he wasn't sure he could handle too much more of his loved ones dying, this had to stop. He felt the tears filling his eyes, wiping them away he looked back up at his brother. Sam sat back down on the couch and leaned back to stare at Dean, as if trying to share with his brother the pain he was feeling.

Dean stood still as his brother tried to accept everything. Then he noticed a slight change in Sam's facial expression " What Sam?" he asked. Sam sat forward "Lets go to the hospital, you need to see Becca." Slowly the two boys walked out the door, sun shining brightly, and for one moment Sam forgot his problems.

**Time warp warning**_ Not all things end happily…_

**One-year later- Deanna is still with her aunt, she is now two years old will be seen later on.**

Dean sat at the mahogany desk he had bought for Becca, who decided to become a Wiccan and a novelist. He looked over the letter he had written, it was an incase I die letter 'I should of done this a long time ago' he thought as he folded up the letter and placed it into the envelope.

Becca had been watching him; she walked over to him and sat on his lap "Whatcha doing?" Dean looked right at her and lied "Nothing just sending out a letter to Missouri, that is al l what have you been up too?" Becca arranged her self a little more on his lap" oh you know following Sam, making sure he isn't going to snap" she told him as she ran her fingers over Dean's hair, down the side of his face to his neck. Dean's eyes went to her own neck, where she was sporting an ugly scar from last years "accident." Dean's mind wandered back to the day it had happened. By the time they had gotten her to the hospital, she had almost bled out.

He had helped Sam with Ella's funeral. Dean was hoping there wouldn't be anymore for a long while " Dean? Hey Dean?" he blinked at his name being called "What?" " I was saying we all could go to dinner, when Sam gets home." dean tapped her butt "yea, that sounds great, I'm gign to go take a shower." Becca stood up and kissed his cheek "I love you, you know " she told him as he walked out of the room "I know". Becca noticed the envelope was not addressed, she picked it up, and the curiosity got the best of her. She pulled out the letter, then stopped. She could just hear her sister nagging her, she quickly placed it back into the envelope and placed it back on the desk.

She went into the bedroom and closed the curtains, she could hear Dean singing in the shower, and it made her laugh. She let out a sigh as she picked up the mud-covered clothes from the night before. Becca carried the clothes down to the basement to place them in the washer. As she turned around she saw a shadow, first she thought it was Dean "You know it isn't very nice to sneak up on people" then Sam went through her mind. Until it moved towards her, a small gasp escaped her lips " Dean, Sam" she ran towards the stairs, at the top of the stairs she bolted the basement door.

Becca stood in he kitchen trying to listen to anything that caught her attention. Becca headed towards their bedroom " Dean" she called out frantically. Dean heard her calling hi m " Becca, what happened, what, what is wrong" he asked wrapping a towel around his waist "There is something in the house, it's a man's figure, a dark shadow in the basement" she stopped to catch her breath and noticed Dean's gaze going right past her "Becca get behind me right now". Becca did as she was told; he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. Becca then saw why.

The hooded figure stepped into the doorway as Dean stepped forward " You can't have her, you filled your quota for this family." The figure crossed the threshold of the bedroom, Becca picked up her hand and waved it at the figure, it went flying backwards into the hallway. She lifted her hand again to hold the door shut.

Dean grabbed her hand and the door flew open. The figure floated into the room. Dean turned and looked at Becca, then kissed her hard on the lips. He then turned back around to face the monster "Come on you bastard, you want one more Winchester come get me" the figure pulled back his hood revealing dark eyes "As you wish" it hissed " Dean, no" Becca watched in horror, Dean was thrown to the ceiling, blood dripped down to the floor, she let loose a blood curdling scream and it ripped through the house.

Sam, who had a vision at work, raced up the stairs, he stood in the doorway, and shotgun in hand aimed at the figure "Drop, my brother now and I won't shoot." The figure laughed harshly at Sam as he stripped Sam of his gun "It was never you Sam, I was after him the whole time, he is the black sheep of the family, or didn't you notice. He doesn't have mental powers like you, your mother, or father. So why would you save someone, who isn't your flesh and blood? AS a matter of fact, even this isn't Dean, he shot your brother at that girls house, this is just a shape-shifter I've come to collect."

Sam couldn't believe what the evil was saying, that was Dean, he knew it was his brother, Sam could only watch as the blood dripped out of his brother to the ground. Becca had gathered her senses while the figure hurled hurtful words at Sam. She began to chant a powerful banishing spell, her eyes glazed over, a glow started to radiate off of her, she chanted in Latin louder making the spell more powerful. The figure screamed as if it was in pain, Dean was released from the ceiling, but not before the flames had already started….

I had to stop…. Sorry….


	6. Chapter 9

Full circle -9

I think this is just about done …. Thanks for staying tuned in this long journey of nothingness….

Disclaimer- this show belongs to WB and Eric, they only have been very nice to let me borrow it. But now I'm returning them.

Sam watched as Dean dropped to the ground, his wound kept bleeding profusely, Sam knelt down by Dean propping up his head on his lap. Dean opened his eyes and saw Becca " Sam, get Becca out of here" Dean had heard everything the demon had said, deep down he knew it was true. He wasn't Sam's brother, hewasn't Mary and John Winchester's son, Dean Winchester that was just a name, who he was. He looked at Sam, he was just staring at his brother "Dean, come on you have to get up" Sam lay his brother back onto the ground and went over to Becca to help her up, he told her to get out of the house.

Dean got to his knees and really for the first time looked at his brother, he didn't know what was worse, knowing the truth about himself or burning alive, which if you really thought about it was not as painful. Sam begged him to go with him, as the roof caved in on the both.

Outside three police officers held Becca back from the collapsing building. She was passed over to the medics, searching her over for nay injuries.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

An hour later, Becca was sitting in the waiting room, just waiting to hear anything about Sam or Dean. A nurse came out into the waiting room" Mrs. Rebecca Winchester" Becca looked up as the nurse walked over and sat down next to her " I have good news and bad news". Becca braced herself for the worst possible news, being that both brothers were dead. The nurse squeezed her hand "after testing your blood for infections, we have found that you are going to have a baby".

The nurse waited for some kind of reaction, but Becca only nodded at her "Go on", the nurse sighed "Well as for the brothers…" she was interrupted " Becca" a dirty charcoal man came the double doors " Becca, thank god". She could believe her eyes it was Sam bruised and stitched up but it was Sam. Sam walked over and hugged her.

He looked over at the nurse and back at Becca. Becca looked up at Sam "Where is Dean?" Becca pointed at the nurse " she was going to tell me what happened to him" Sam gave her a sad smile. Sam looked over at the nurse, who motioned for the both of them to sit down. Becca watched nervously as Sam sat down next to her and patted the chair next to him "He's dead isn't he" she whispered. Sam almost laughed at her statement, almost.

" No he isn't, not yet. He is in very bad shape. He is in a medical coma, if and when he wakes up, he may never walk again." Sam watched Becca take a deep breath and let it out "Okay, its okay, he is still alive". Sam nodded, as Becca leaned her head against his shoulder, now that the trauma was over her body felt numb.

The nurse had left for a few minutes, then came back in "You can go and see your husband now Mrs. Winchester." Sam watched Becca follow the nurse down the hallway. He almost smirked as he went outside to the car to call Missouri, funny how any other time he'd be calling his dad. Once inside the Impala, he dialed a number he hadn't dialed in a long time " Hey, Dad its Sam, I'm not sure why I'm even calling this number, its not like you can fix this where you are. Dean's in a bad way dada, if he comes to you and Mom, please let him know I'll take care of Becca." Sam sadly hung up the phone.

He hadn't called to see about Deanna yet, due to he wasn't sure if they were going to stay here with his brother or leave and await for the phone call that either he woke up or died. He leaned against the car, just letting his body soak up the warm the from the sun. He'd give Becca fifteen minutes then go into get her.

Becca watched as the doctor stopped in front of the room 146 " He will be able to hear everything you say to him, you can touch him too". Becca only nodded and watched the doctor walked away. Becca turned her attention to the man in the room. Becca took a deep breath and pushed the lever on the door, the door clicked open. Becca walked into the room, disinfectant filled her nose, and she made a face as she got closer to him, and she hated the smell of hospitals.

Becca let her eyes wander around the room around the room, her mind was making a mental note of what she could bring into, cheer the place up. She, finally let her eyes settle on Dean, he didn't look as bad as she originally thought. Dean was covered in bandages and gauzes, thankfully he was not on a breathing machine.

Becca pulled up a chair and picked Dean's hand with the IV sticking out of it "So this is what it felt like, when the rolls where reversed" it was odd to see Dean so still, even when he was sleeping, he was never still. Becca lay her head down on his arm, just looking at him, " Dean, not to pressure you to wake up or anything, but we are going to have a baby. Just so you know that, let it simmer in your brain for awhile".

The door opening made her jump "Sam, you scared me" " Sorry, well he doesn't look so bad huh?" she shook her head " No he doesn't, you want some time with him before we go?" Sam nodded as Becca stood up " I'll go wait for you in the hallway." Sam sat down next to his brother "Listen Dean, I know we will have to talk about this again once you are awake. I know what that demon said to you but you are my brother, and I love you. I know you will wake up and clam up on me or try to push me away. I won't let you either. We have to go but I'll be back in the morning " Sam touched his brother's face before leaving the room.

It was a quiet ride back to the hotel Becca picked, she got a room for a week. Once in the hotel room, she went to take a shower, leaving Sam to try to figure out what he was going to do with out his brother.

The next chapter is the end, I know I keep saying it but this time I'm sure… Thanks for all your reviews…


	7. Chapter 10

Full circle. 10 - part one

Dean has woken up!!!!!!!

I know I said no more up dating and I meant it until I have enough to update. But I just wanted to get this one type out before I left for Detroit. - I just finished this part now Jan 23 2007

Disclaimer- I in no way shape or form own super natural.

Sam stood next to Becca as she was trying to control her breathing; the pain was coming wave after wave now. She wasn't sure how much more her body could take. She cried out to Sam as another contraction tortured her very pregnant body.

" Sam, Sammy I can't do this anymore." She panted as she griped Sam's hand.

It had been 9 1/2 months and since the babies did not want to come out on their own, Becca Winchester was induced to give birth. It had been 9 months sine Dean had woken up, but as the doc's thought it was going to be a very long road to him walking again. Dean had asked Sam to be there for his wife and twins, yep Dean was having twins, his mother and father would have been so proud. Dean was now 30 years old, Sam 26 and no matter how many times Sam, looked at his brother it didn't seem possible could be 30 years old

Sam squeezed Becca's hand in his own. "You can do this, I know you can. Look two more pushes and you only have one more to go." Sam looked at the doctor, who only shook his head, Sam's heart plummeted, the nurse pointed at the monitor, there was only one heartbeat. Becca saw the look on Sam's face; she pulled on his hand.

" What, what is wrong Sam?"

Before Sam could answer, a nurse came over to them. "Mr. Winchester, you'll have to leave" Becca started to panic.

" Sam, no don't leave me " her heart rate started to make her machine beep "Sam, please".

Sam looked at the Doc , "I'm staying " the doctor nodded and had Becca prepped for an emergency , C-section.

------------------------------

What seemed like a long time to Sam ,really wasn't. He knew that the nurses and doctor was waiting for him to pass out at the first sight of blood. He didn't though, the nurse turned to him and handed him the first baby, the tiny baby wailed as the cold air hit him for the first time. A moment later a nurse took the baby back.

" Sam ,you will have to leave now."

Sam nodded his head " oh ,his name is Dylan and for his brother Sebastian".

The nurse wrote down the names and watched Sam walk out of the room.

Sam leaned against the wall, he was now starting to see how his brother felt trying to always being the should to lean on. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath. Pushing himself away from the wall ,he slowly walked to Dean's room to tell him about his babies, Sammy knew that one of the twins wasn't going to make it let alone Becca, her heart rate was jumping all over the place.

Sam ,also knew Dean would handle to ways , either he'd handle it or he wouldn't. Sam's started to slow as he got closer to the room his brother was staying in. He peeked in the window and saw Dean flirting shamelessly with his nurse. Sam took a deep breath before pushing the door open. All Sam could hear was his blood pumping through his veins.

Dean heard the door open and he looked up at his brother and smiled " Hey Sammy, what's new?"

Sam glanced over at the nurse and gave her a look to leave the room.

"Dean, I'll see you later this afternoon."

Dean nodded and turned his attention back to his brother, he noticed the look on his brother's face too.

"Sammy, what is it? What is wrong" Dean searched his brother's face for some kind of answer. Sam helped his brother sit up a little bit.

"Dean, um Becca went into labor and had a few complications, the doctor did do a C-section" Sam paused to make sure his brother was following where he was trying to go with this .

"Did something happen to Becca Sam?"

"Becca, as far as I know is okay Dean , but one of the babies didn't make it." Sam took a few steps back to give Dean time for the news to sink in. Dean sat unblinking at his brother, trying to process what his little brother just told him. The door opened ,a nurse brought in a tiny bundle in a blue blanket, she lay the bundle in his arms and placed a bottle next to Dean.

"Dean, this is your son Dylan, Sebastian did not make it , he had so many problems , we did everything we could . I'll be back later to gather up Dylan" the nurse informed him before she left.

Sam watched Dean look at the small bundle in his arms then looked up at Sam through tear eyes "Sam, Sammy ,how is Becca doing?"

"Doc said we should be able to go see her this evening. I'm sure she will be okay Dean."

Dean only nodded and looked back down at his puggy little baby boy" Dylan huh?" Dean smiled " And Sebastian?"

Sam smirked " Yea , I was in the mullet rock moment."

Dean motioned for Sam to come closer, Sam edged closer to Dean and looked at the baby.

"Brings back a memory doesn't it Sam? Dylan, I'm your dad and that is Uncle Sammy.. I know your brother didn't make it but I'm sure he loved you and it doesn't mean that you are alone" Dean kissed his forehead before picking up the bottle to feed him.

Scene

A baby boy lay squirming in the arms of a doctor, he looked down at the little one ,then looked at the man in front of him "This is so wrong , aren't you afraid he'll one day run into his brother."

The man held out his hands and laughed as the doctor handed over the baby to the man " That is what I am hoping for . Now what did young Sammy name him" The doctor looked down at the file "Sebastian Winchester."

The man looked down at the baby " Hello Sebastian" he looked once more at the Doctor before walking out of the hospital.

Scene

Becca lay in the hospital bed , her eyes pressed closed, she didn't want to look at anyone or talk to anyone. She just wanted to be left alone. She even made the nurse feed Dylan. She wasn't up to that yet. She heard the door open and turned her head to face it.

" I told every one to leave me alone, and I meant it. I don't want to be bothered."

She heard the door close and sighed in relief until she felt the bed drip down. She opened her eyes and looked at Dean, he was the last person she wanted to see. He was the only one that could possibly know how much she was hurting. Dean nudged her side and she moved over, he didn't say a word but just held her as close as he could. He knew that this would be hard on her, it had been all afternoon before he could wrap his head around the fact that he was suppose to have two kids not only one.

"Becca, its okay to cry I promise I'll take care of you" he whispered into her ear. He felt a hot stinging tear hit his arm and he pulled her even closer to him with one arm and stroked her hair with the other. He hoped every thing was going to be okay. He knew in the morning the doctor would yell that he was out of bed ,but he had to come and see his wife. It took him a half-hour to get to her room, but now that he was there he didn't want to leave.

Alright part one is finished I'll start part two I'm not sure how far I will drag this …. Thank you for the reviews……..


End file.
